The Truth
by mindspsychoaddict
Summary: <html><head></head>When Emily's mother reveals a family secret, Emily searches for the real truth and goes on an adventure that will change her life. Quite a few OCs but focuses on Emily.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so here's a new story for you all to enjoy. Or hate. Whichever. I do not own Criminal Minds, unfortunately, but I will some day when I take over the world. Oh, and should I continue this?**

The Truth

Emily Prentiss was sitting at her desk in the BAU, Quantico. She was staring at her computer screen for the last twenty minutes. She had gotten an e-mail from her mother, well one of her mother's assistants, asking, no telling her to attend one of her functions this week. And to bring a date. She didn't know which was worse, seeing her mother again or having to find a date.

''Something wrong Prentiss?'' Morgan asked. He had noticed she hadn't moved in awhile, only to sigh, place her head in her hands and glare at the monitor.

''Uh, kind of,'' she answered and sighed.

''What's wrong?''

''I have to go to one of my mother's functions. And bring a date.''

''And what's wrong with that?''

''You've met my mother haven't you?''

''Briefly.''

''Well then you haven't seen the real her. She is a stuck-up, insufferable bitch, who cares about nothing but her appearance to the outside world, and doesn't really give a damn about me, never did, never will.''

''That's harsh.''

''It's all true. And now after avoiding her for two years, two glorious years, I have to attend one of her posh, snooty functions and bring a date who is 'socially acceptable' for an ambassador's daughter.''

''You don't have a date do you?''

''Not really, no. And I don't know what to do, she's always trying to set me up with friend's sons, but I hated all of them and nothing ever came of it, and you know socialising is hard for me, and can you imagine my mother's face when I tell her that I've only known the guy I brought for two weeks because that's when it's on and-''

''Whoa, whoa, stop rambling and slow down princess. I'll go with you.''

''You will?'' she asked, raising an eyebrow. Her mother had met Morgan before, but it was likely that she didn't remember him. He was handsome, polite when he wanted to be, and scrubbed up well, when he wasn't wearing cargo pants and a t-shirt.

''Yeah sure, I mean how bad can it be?'' he smiled, flashing his dazzlingly white teeth.

''Oh Derek, you have no idea. But if you hate it it's not my fault.''

''Ok. So when is it?''

''Two weeks.''

The day of the function Morgan arrived over at Emily's in his suit. She had insisted he come over early to give him a lesson on etiquette. She opened the door to a smiling Morgan who was holding flowers.

''You didn't have to get me flowers. It isn't an actual date,'' she said as she let him in.

''I know, I know, I just wanted to make a good impression. So what's my first lesson princess?'' he asked and perched himself against her kitchen counter. ''By the way you look beautiful,'' he added as he took in the black dress that hugged her slim figure.

''Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself. Ok, first lesson. You call me Emily, not Prentiss, not Princess, not Chinchilla,'' she instructed. The latter was his new nickname for her and she hated it.

''Ok, so it's Emily. I can do that. So what else?''

''Don't try to ogle the other women at the party.''

''Since when do I ogle women?''

''All the time! Remember when we went to the bar last week? You were staring at the waitress all night! And yesterday, when JJ wore the tight, short skirt you kept on staring at her when she walked past!''

''Hey if women don't want me to look at them they shouldn't be so beautiful,'' he smiled cheekily.

''Yeah yeah. Just remember to act like you're in love with me tonight ok?''

''Of course dear. Why would I want to look at another woman when I have a girlfriend as beautiful as you?'' he smirked.

''Oh, that reminds me. My mother will probably ask why you haven't proposed yet. Say that you've been waiting because you don't want to pressure me because our love is so fresh.''

''How stupid can your mother be?''

''She'll buy it, trust me. And remember to be nice and polite, no nicknames or flirting or any of that.''

''You got it. Now should we head off?''

''Yeah, she'll kill me if I'm late.''

He grabbed his keys and drove himself and Emily to the posh hotel where the function was being held. He drove up to the valet guy and handed him the keys. The hotel was huge, and there was hundreds of cars around the place. All expensive of course. ''Now I'm grateful I bought a nice car,'' he remarked as he admired the cars all around them.

''Me too, imagine if we'd turned up on a motorbike,'' she said as he helped her out of the car.

''Then we'd be arriving in style,'' he smiled.

''Oh yeah. Ooh hold your arm out.''

''Why?''

''So I can link it. We have to act like we're in love.''

''God, this is harder than the time I had to go undercover with Reid as a gay couple.''

''Oh I remember that! That was hilarious.''

''Oh be quiet. But I've still got pictures of when you had to go undercover with JJ.''

''It wasn't fair that Hotch made all four of us go undercover. Why couldn't he and Rossi go undercover? And what pictures?''

''Garcia made me.''

''Now I'm glad she made me get pictures of you and Reid,'' she smirked.

''She never told me that!''

''Hey keep your voice down. Oh no, there's my mother,'' Emily said and stopped dead in her tracks. Her mother saw her and came over.

''Oh Emily darling welcome! So good to see you again, and who's this?'' she asked as she saw Morgan.

''This is Derek mother,'' she answered as Morgan greeted her mother the way she showed him to.

''Hello Derek. I wasn't expecting you to bring a date Emily.''

''Really? When you sent me the invitation specifying I had to bring a date, you didn't expect me to actually bring a date?''

''You were always so headstrong. I never expected any man to come with you.''

''What? Are you saying-''

''Emily darling, let's go inside shall we?'' Morgan said before Emily committed the deadly act of matricide.

''You heard what she said, didn't you?'' she asked as he pulled her into the dining room.

''I did, she shouldn't have said it, but you don't have to sink to her level.''

''Oh I'm going to sink to her level. She's not getting away with this.''

Throughout dinner Emily kept glaring at her mother, and tried to think of ways to get sweet revenge. Morgan sensed her tenseness and said ''Emily I know you're upset but it's no big deal.''

''No big deal? She insulted me, my own mother insulted me, of course it's a big deal!'' she retorted angrily.

''From what I've heard, it sounds like nothing new.''

''Well no, it isn't. She was never a mother to encourage me, or compliment me or even show interest in me,'' she said sadly.

''Then ignore her. She's not worth your time Emily.''

''I know, but she just makes me so mad!''

''Ignore her, you don't want to do something you'll regret Emily.''

''I think this is a case for compartmentalising.''

''It's always a case of compartmentalising for you,'' he smiled.

''I know but this time I think it's actually necessary.''

After dinner they all moved to the ballroom and began dancing. Emily and Morgan tried to avoid it as best they could, but her mother was glaring at them so they danced for one song.

''I want to leave now,'' Emily said as she finished her third martini.

''But we've only been here about two hours,'' Morgan said.

''Tell me you're enjoying yourself Derek.''

''I could think of worse things to do Emily.''

''I just can't stand these things. They're hell to me.''

''I think hell's going to get a lot worse Emily,'' Morgan said as he spied Emily's mom walking over to them.

''Oh no,'' Emily said.

Her mother sat down at their table and said ''Emily, Derek, why aren't you dancing? You do have two left feet Emily, but this type of dance isn't too complicated for you.''

Emily shot daggers at her mother and Morgan could practically hear her grinding her teeth. ''Well maybe because unlike you mother, I don't dance with every man here just to make connections.''

''What are you insinuating Emily?''

''I'm insinuating that this is all for show. You just want to have a good image.''

''That's not true.''

''It is. All your life all you've ever cared about is having a good image. You ignored me to spend time working on your image!''

Emily's mother said nothing, she just walked away and gestured for Emily to come with her. Emily got up reluctantly and followed her out. Morgan flashed her an assuring smile as she stood up. Her mother walked into an unused room and Emily followed her in. The ambassador closed the door behind them and turned to face Emily. ''What do you want mother?'' Emily asked.

''To be honest with you.''

''About what?''

''About why I have never spent time with you.''

''You don't have to. I already know why. It's because you were too busy trying to further your career to spend time with your daughter.''

''That's not the reason.''

''Then what is?''

The ambassador sighed and sat down. ''About forty years ago Emily I was stationed in Ireland. I had a servant there who got pregnant. But she died during childbirth and she had no family to raise her child and they didn't know who the father was.''

''What are you saying?'' Emily asked, getting very confused.

''I'm saying that you are that child Emily. I took you because no-one else would. You're not really my daughter Emily.''

**Dun dun dun! So should I continue? Don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two. I am amazed at the amount of interest this story has gotten, thanks guys. You are awesome. Don't forget to leave a review:)**

Chapter Two

''What?'' Emily asked slowly. This had been a huge shock to her, it was as if a truck had slammed straight into her. And she knew how that felt. It could be a lie, but surely even she wouldn't go that low, could she? But if it was true, it would change her life. Forever.

''I'm sorry Emily but it's true,'' her mother? Adopted mother? Answered calmly, keeping a stoic face and professional front.

''You mean I'm not your daughter?''

''I'm sorry Emily.''

''But that's impossible,'' she said and started pacing as she thought. Without her realising, she had moved her hand up to her mouth and had started chewing on her fingernails.

''It's very possible. You look nothing like me, or Samuel,'' she said, indicating the man Emily thought was her father. ''You have dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin-''

''I'm not pale!''

''You are. You're so different to both of us, in mind and body. You are not a Prentiss,'' she said, not showing any emotion,or else she was incapable of it.

''What am I then?''

''An O' Connor.''

''Ok...wh..who is my...real mother?''

''A servant who used work for me, Saoirse O' Connor. She was a lovely young girl, had gorgeous dark hair and deep brown eyes, with fair skin, just like you. You're the spitting image of her. She was young when she got pregnant with you. 21,'' her mother explained, for once showing a bit of emotion as she remembered the young girl who used work for her.

''And of course that was frowned upon by you,'' Emily interrupted. Getting pregnant at such a young age would not be something her 'mother' would approve of.

''I supported her. I got her the best treatment available. But it wasn't enough. Her family had a history of heart failure, and along with that and an infection she contracted, she didn't last long after giving birth to you,'' the ambassador said sadly, and Emily could have sworn she saw a tear forming in her eye.

''I took you. It was the least I could do, especially after the father abandoned the poor girl. But I couldn't connect with you. You weren't mine. Many people thought I had post-natal depression, but that wasn't the case. You weren't really mine. And that's why I never paid you much attention,'' she added.

Emily took in all the information. Her life had been changed drastically in the last few minutes, and she had been struggling to keep up. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding in, and collapsed into a chair. ''S...so I'm Irish?''

''We adopted you and you are an American citizen,'' the ambassador answered, all hinst of emotion she showed during her little story had vanished. She was back to the woman Emily had always known. Or thought she knew.

''But I really am Irish?''

''Yes you are.''

''Th...this can't be true.''

''I'm so sorry Emily. I should have told you earlier.''

''Then why didn't you?'' Emily asked angrily, standing back up and facing the older woman. The initial shock had worn in, and it was replaced by anger. Anger at being lead on all these years, anger at not knowing the truth, anger at being made a fool of.

''I couldn't. Although I couldn't connect with you, I loved you in my own way.''

''You sure had some way of showing it. Adopting me and not telling me about it is a great gesture.''

''It was better you didn't know Emily!''

''How is it better? In anyway? I was taken from my family and forced to live with you, and I had a miserable childhood! It's one thing actually being your daughter, but when I wasn't! You had no right to do that to me!''

''I was your legal guardian Emily.''

''That doesn't mean you can carry me around with you like a little dog! Were Irish girls the chihuahas of that time?''

''No! Of course not! I had no other choice!''

''You could have left me with my real family!''

''She had none! But imagine if she did. This life you have, your friends, your job, you wouldn't have any of that. You would most likely still be in Ireland, married to a farmer or something!''

''So all this was for my benefit?''

''Yes! I saved you Emily! I took you when no-one else would! I gave you a life, and apart from your childhood you had a happy life. You love your job, you like where you are.''

''You still should have told me. You should have been honest with me.''

''I couldn't. I couldn't force that heartbreak on you.''

''So why did you do it now?''

''I couldn't lie to you any longer. I'm sorry Emily.''

''Yeah, sure you are. You're dead to me,'' Emily glared and walked out of the room. Morgan was waiting for her out by the hall, and she walked straight past him. ''Hey Emily are you ok?'' he asked. She looked shocked and pale, and he was concerned for her.

''We're leaving Derek.''

''What? Why?''

''Don't ask, just go.''

She stormed out of the hotel, and over to the valet guy who quickly retrieved her car after she barked at him. She was visibly seething, and looked ready to tear someone's head off. Morgan caught up with her and asked again ''Are you ok Emily?''

''Do I look ok?''

''Well, not really. You look pretty angry, I know you don't get on with your mother but it couldn't have been that bad. What did she say?''

''I don't want to talk about it.''

''Emily you can talk to me.''

The valet guy came back with the car and they sat inside it. Morgan drove a small way up the road before stopping it and facing Emily. ''What's wrong princess?''

Emily sighed and looked at Morgan with sad eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. ''You know you can trust me Emily.''

''Sh...she...she said I was adopted.''

''What?''

''She said that my real mother was a servant who worked with her, but she died during childbirth and she had no family, so my 'mother' took me. It was all a lie.''

''Emily, I'm sorry.''

''She lied to me all along. All this time I thought she was my mother, and she was lying to me.'' More tears rolled down her cheek, making her make-up run.

''Hey, hey princess it's ok. I'm here,'' Morgan said as he pulled her into a hug and she started crying in his arms for a few moments.

''It's ok Emily, I got you,'' he said softly, rocking her gently to soothe her.

After she had calmed down, she pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. ''What am I going to do Derek?'' Derek Morgan usually had an answer for everything, but for this question, he had nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmm well I'm not exactly happy with this but it'll have to do. Boredom and writer's block can be a dangerous mix. Thanks guys for all your reviews, I seriously love you. Oh and by the way, I don't hate Twilight. I just find Bella annoying. And if anyone cares, I'm Team Edward.**

Chapter Three

Emily didn't know who she made it into work the next morning. After Morgan had dropped her home and she had sworn him to secrecy last night, all she did was sulk and mope. She was like a Bella Swan clone. She changed into more comfortable clothes, got a tub of ice cream and sat on her couch and watched the first thing that came on the TV. A James Bond film. Great, Pierce Brosnan, he was Irish.

She switched off the TV and picked up a book Reid had given her. Ulysses by James Joyce. Another reminder. She threw the book down in disgust and went to find something else to do.

She went over to her music collection and went looking for a CD. She was so glad she didn't have any U2 CDs. One more reminder of what her 'mother' said and she would scream.

Frustrated, she walked away from her music collection and came face to face with a painting she had 'borrowed' from Prentiss mansion. The one in Virginian that is. And Emily really did scream. There was reminders everywhere, a sign that she couldn't escape this, this was huge, life-changing information, and it wasn't like she could compartmentalise it out. She had to face it everywhere she went.

She didn't sleep much that night. She couldn't.

But in the morning it was back to normal Emily Prentiss. She got up, showered, put on her usual work attire and headed to work. No-one would think that last night she had been told she was adopted. She was that good at hiding it on the outside, but on the inside it was a different matter.

She walked to her desk, sat down and avoided eye contact with Morgan. He abruptly ended his conversation with a confused Reid and sat down next to Emily. ''How are you today Chinchilla?''

''I thought I told you to stop calling me that,'' she said, still not looking at him and picking up a file.

''And I thought I told you I never listen. Are you ok Emily?''

''I'm fine.''

''You don't look fine.''

''Just go away Morgan.''

''If that's how you want it, but if you need to talk-''

''Yeah yeah I know. You'll be there, the usual.''

Morgan walked back to his own desk and Emily started work. But she couldn't concentrate. She could feel Morgan watching her, it was unnerving. Several times she dropped her pen from distraction, in the end she just grabbed her files and ran to Garcia's office.

When she should have been doing her work, but she wasn't because she was really distracted by Morgan's stare, she had time to think. Morgan was right, she wasn't fine. This had shocked her to her very core, and she compartmentalised so much that that was rare. No-one could be fine with it, but she was confused. In her mind she had a few options. Do nothing(her preferred option), try and track down her real father, or kill her 'mother'. As fun as the last one sounded, it was against the law and she couldn't just do nothing. She couldn't pack it away in a tight little box, it would eat her up, and it would always be at the back of her mind. Besides, she was curious. She wanted to meet her family, well her relations. The BAU was her family.

She knocked on Garcia's door, and heard the redhead hurriedly type something on her keyboard before standing up and knocking over something. ''You ok Garcia?'' she called after Garcia still hadn't answered.

''Uh ya! Come in honey dew!'' Garcia called back.

Emily entered the office and found Garcia cleaning up coffee she had spilled. ''What were you doing in here?''

''Uh nothing,'' Garcia answered.

''Really? Then what were you trying to get rid of when I knocked?''

''That is classified information , now sit,'' she said, ushering Emily over to one of her swivel chairs. ''Something's up, what is it?''

''Morgan's annoying me.''

''That's it? Usually when you're annoyed by Morgan you go to JJ, not me. Something else is wrong too,'' she mused. Garcia was no profiler, but she had the skills of one. She was an expert on reading people.

''Uh...'' Why was she here? The only answer she could come up with was because she subconsciously decided to track down her father, and she couldn't do it without Garcia's help.

''Come on, spit it out Em.''

''Last night, my...the ambassador had a function and I brought Morgan with me-''

''You brought my chocolate Adonis? OMG my two favourite profilers are going to have beautiful babies! Don't tell Reid I said that. OMG I'm so happy!'' Garcia squealed.

''Whoa whoa, hold up. We went as friends. But anyway, awhile in, the ambassador took me into a room and talked to me because she was being a self-centered bitch and told me something. She said I was adopted, and that my real mother was an Irish girl who used work for her but died when giving birth to me.''

''OMG you're not serious?''

''Do I look like I'm lying?''

''No you don't. OMG Em I'm so sorry! This must be really hard for you!'' Garcia said as she pulled Emily into a hug.

''Yeah it is, but Garcia, I need you to do something for me. My mother is dead, but my father isn't.''

''And you want me to find him? Oh Emily I relish a challenge. What's your mother's name?''

''Saoirse O' Connor.''

''And your dad's?''

''I have no idea.''

Wow, being really helpful there Em. Is there anything you can give me?''

''Well, apparently she looks like me, and she used work for my mother.''

''Maybe if I hack into your mother's employee information we can find her,'' Garcia said as she started typing in her keyboard. ''A-ha! I found her! Do you want to see a picture of her Emily?''

Emily's heart rate sped up. She was about to see her birth mother for the first time. The birth mother she had only found out about last night. ''Ye...yeah,'' she stammered and moved closer to Garcia's computer screen. Garcia clicked on the link, and it brought up the image of a young woman, about 19 or 20. She had dark, almost black hair, with deep brown eyes and fair skin. She had Emily's nose, that was slightly too big, and the smile she was wearing was Emily's, the wide, happy smile she used very seldom. The woman was undeniably Emily's mother. The resemblance was too strong to be a coincidence.

''Oh my God, she looks just like you Em,'' Garcia said as she stared in awe at the picture.

''I know,'' Emily agreed as she moved closer to the screen to get a better look. Her eyelashes were exactly like Emily's, long and dark. She had her hair straight and long, with no fringe and she looked like Emily did about twenty years ago. It was almost creepy.

''She's beautiful Em,'' Garcia said as she looked from the screen to her friend.

''I can't believe I can't meet her. She looks so...-''

''Nice?''

''Yeah,'' Emily agreed. She looked like a real mother, the mother she had always craved and the mother she felt she deserved.

''I will try my best to find your dad Em,'' Garcia said and squeezed Emily's hand.

''It'll be difficult. They're not sure who the father is.''

''I can do some digging. I might find something.''

''And I can talk to the woman who paid servants to raise me and ask her some questions,'' Emily said and flipped out her phone.

''Don't worry Emily, we will find your dad.''

**Please review! And if it sucks, I did say I had writer's block.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, to thank you all for your reviews and support I give you chapter four. I hope you like it, and please review. It doesn't take long, only a few seconds and you can only put a few words if you want. Anything is welcome!**

Chapter Four

At lunch Emily was driving to Prentiss mansion, instead of eating or hanging with the team or doing something she really wanted. But she had to get more information from the ambassador if she wanted to find her real father.

She drove up the long driveway and parked her car right in front of the door. She wasn't going to park in the spot in the garage with her name on a plate in front of it. The garage was like a mile away and she felt parking right in front of the door would annoy the ambassador.

Prentiss estate was massive. There was about sixteen acres in all, most of it just forest and vegetation. There was a stables and horse-riding areas, as well as a tennis court and outdoor swimming pools, three in all, but there was still a huge area of unused land.

Emily still had a key to the mansion she used to call home when the ambassador didn't have an assignment and turned the key. She stepped into the huge foyer where the walls were adorned with paintings from all around the world, multiple specially made statues, and a huge family portrait on the left wall. How funny it looked now. There was an antique crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, which was easily five or six metres above the floor.

The ambassador was probably in her study, and Emily turned left, her heels clicking on the spotless marble maids always kept the place spotless, on request of the ambassador, who had OCD and required everything to be clean. That was a family secret, if anyone found out it could potentially damage her career, in the ambassador's opinion.

After taking two wrong turns and gettling lost about six times, Emily finally found the hallway she was looking for. She hadn't been in the house in years, and tried not to think about it so she remembered nothing about it, apart from how clean it always was.

She walked down to the third door on the right, and knocked.

''Oh come in,'' her mother said breathlessly from inside. Emily entered and closed the door behind her. The ambassador was hunched over her desk, concentrating on a report or some legal document. She didn't see Emily enter. ''You can just put the tea on the table over there Covington,'' she said, not looking up from her work.

''I'm not Convington,'' Emily said, causing the ambassador to finally look up. She moved her glasses to the top of her head and said ''Oh Emily. I wasn't expecting you to come.''

''I thought I'd surprise you,'' Emily said nonchalantly and moved her way over to the bookcase, running her finger along the spines of the books, which were covered in dust. Unusual, given the ambassador's condition. They obviously hadn't been read in a while. Emily used love coming in here while she was younger, and used pick a book at random and sit in the settee in the corner while the ambassador worked. But she was usually hunted away because she was a distraction. The ambassador probably just couldn't stand her being so close.

''I don't want to sound rude Emily,'' the ambassador started. Emily huffed at her words. The ambassador couldn't utter a sentence to her without it sounding rude. ''But what exactly are you doing here?''

''I need some information. On Saoirse O' Connor,'' Emily said bluntly, tearing her eyes away from the cracked spines of the books and over to the ambassador who was still sitting at her desk, her hands clasped in front of her.

''What kind of information?''

''I want to find out who my father is.''

''You'll have a very hard time doing that.''

''In case you don't remember, I happen to have an extremely skillful and masterfully sneaky computer wizard on my team who can find anything if it's there to be found. She even found me a picture of my mother.''

''Oh.''

''When were you going to show me a picture of her? Was I going to have to live my whole life wondering what she looked like?''

''I said she looked like you.''

''That isn't good enough. Now, did she have any boyfriends, or talk about any men?''

''There was this one boy she used to talk about, Liam Kavanagh I think was his name.'' Emily automatically stored the name to memory, so she could bring it back for Garcia later.

''But he left two years before you were born.''

''Great help.''

''I'm thinking Emily. There were a few admirers, she was a very pretty girl, but she spurned most of their advances. Like you, she didn't think any man was good enough for her.''

''No, you didn't think any man was good enough for me. You scared them all away. And I bet that's what happened to her too. You controlled her, she was your puppet. And don't deny it, you have to control everyone. Me, Da-your husband, the servants, maids, your friends, and most likely Saoirse O' Connor.''

''Emily!''

It's true. I remember the time you started meddling in Covington's personal life, the poor man didn't know what to do with himself. You just can't help it, you're a control freak.''

''Emily, I won't stand for this.''

''Well you'll have to, because you're not my mother anymore! You can't control me!''

''Do you want a name or not Emily?''

''I do.''

''There was another man that often visited her at the house-''

''You mean mansion.''

''Oh no, house. It was tiny compared to here.''

Emily couldn't help but scoff. She clenched her fingers underneath her suit jacket that she was currently holding and turned back to the ambassador.

''Anyway, he visited her numerous times. A very sweet boy, he brought her flowers and gifts, but he had an awful temper and could be very stubborn.'' So that's where she got it from. From the picture, she profiled Saoirse O' Connor as being sweet, not stubborn. ''He often got into fights. Saoirse was completely against violence of any kind, and ended things with him. A few weeks later Saoirse informed me that she was pregnant and would need time off for tests. I never saw the man again.''

''Do you think he knew she was pregnant?'' Emily asked.

''Possibly, Saoirse was quite private and I had to pry information from her.'' More evidence to support the theory that she was a control freak. ''But for all I know she could have made it up. She wasn't one to lie, but in the few days around the time she told me she was pregnant she felt down, and it's quite possible something else happened. She might have been too ashamed to tell me the truth.''

''I'm not surprised. The poor girl probably was afraid you'd meddle in her affairs. What was the man's name?''

''I think it was Oisín Fitzgerald. But I might be wrong.''

''Right, anyone else?''

''That's all I can think of. She wasn't the village harlot Emily.''

''When she was working for you there was no possibility of that. And you were posted in Dublin right?''

''Actually no. I was posted in Cork, and we lived in a lovely little town near the sea, called Cobh.''

''Ok well um, thanks I guess.''

''Anytime Emily. I'm more than willing to help. I feel like I owe it to you.''

''Right,'' Emily sighed and walked out the door leaving the ambassador staring at the door after her.

She returned to Quantico and went to Garcia's office straight away. ''You got some news for me rainbow chips?'' Garcia asked as Emily walked in.

''Oisín Fitzgerald,'' Emily said and sat down on a chair next to Garcia.

''And how do you spell that?''

''I have no idea.''

''Well maybe our friend Google can,'' Garcia said as she started typing furiously. ''A-ha, here we are. So where was your mother stationed?''

''Cork, look for Oisín Fitzgeralds around Cobh and surrounding towns.''

''Of course my Irish Queen, ok there's three Oisín Fitzgeralds around Cobh at the time you were born, one was five at the time.''

''It's obviously not him then.''

''I think it's safe to say that. One was sixty-three...''

''Not him either.''

''And the other was thirty-seven. Could it be him?''

''I don't think so, she referred to him as a boy, so he must have been around the same age as Saoirse, and she was twenty-one.''

''Oooh little Ms. Prentiss has a complicated family history. And you're sure that's the name?''

''She said she wasn't sure, is there any way to search for similar names?''

''Oh Sugar Flower, you know there is,'' Garcia stated as she started typing again. ''There's an Oisín Fitzpatrick living in Cobh, he was twenty-three then. Do you think it could be him?''

''Pull up a picture, there might be a resemblance.'' Garcia did as she was told, but the only picture she could find was one he had for his driving license taken when he was forty. Around Emily's age now.

''He kinda looks like you, I mean he had the hair, and he has your mouth,'' Garcia said as she studied the picture.

''My mouth?''

''Yeah he does. I think it could be him Emily.''

''So do I, I just have a feeling.''

''And you are a profiler, so you're probably right.''

''Where's he living now?''

''He is living...he's still in Cobh. Never left.''

''Oh, good.''

''Will I make arrangements for a certain Emily Prentiss to fly to Ireland?''

''I don't know...oh what the hell, do it.''


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, chapter five is up, as you can clearly see. In this chapter, Emily goes to Ireland. But will she meet her dad? And will Garcia come with her? And what is Strauss's secret? Read on and see!**

Chapter Five

''So what are you gonna do with your time off Reid?'' Morgan asked, as him, Reid, JJ and Emily were walking out of the bullpen. Strauss had decided to be nice for once, and gave them two weeks off seeing as they had a lot of cases recently and luckily it coincided with Emily's trip to Ireland.

''Go see my mom in Vegas probably, read a little,'' the genius answered.

''And when you say little you mean like a hundred books right?'' JJ asked.

''No! Well, uh...yeah.''

''Oh kid you have to get a life,'' Morgan smiled as he slung his arm around Reid's shoulders.

''I have a life!' Reid squeaked.

''Get a good life then.''

The team laughed at Morgan and Reid's exchange, as always. You could always rely on the two of them for entertainment. ''So Em what are you going to do?'' JJ asked as she turned to Emily.

''Uh not much really. I don't have any plans yet,'' she said quickly. Morgan and Garcia were still the only ones that knew, and Garcia was the only one that knew about her trip to Ireland to find her real father. She hated lying to the team, but she wasn't ready to tell them. It was still a sore issue, and one she hadn't really dealt with yet. ''What about you?''

''Well Will wants to take Henry down to New Orleans, so we might do that. I've been too busy trying to get over the fact that Strauss actually gave us time off to make plans,'' JJ smiled.

''It's so out of character. Do you think she did something? She wouldn't do this out of the blue.''

''I don't know, maybe Hotch or Rossi found out something, and she wants to keep it a secret,'' JJ suggested.

''Hmm maybe, or maybe she did it out of the kindness of her heart?''

''Hahaha! Nice one Em, oh that was good,'' JJ laughed. ''Everybody knows she doesn't have a heart.''

''Yeah you're right. See you JJ, have a good time!'' Emily smiled as they reached the carpark.

''You too! And come over anytime Em, Henry hasn't seen you in ages!''

''Yeah ok, bye JJ.''

''Bye Em,'' JJ said as she slid into her car.

''Em!'' Garcia said and Emily jumped.

''Jesus Garcia you scared me. What's up?'' she asked as the tech analyst came running into the carpark.

''You all set for your trip?''

''Kinda, I still have to pack a few things.''

''Well I can help, because I'm coming too!''

''You're what?'' Emily asked, and raised her eyebrows.

''Oh come on, you didn't think it was a coincidence that Strauss gave us time off the same time as your trip? Or that Strauss gave us time off at all?''

''Well it's a little weird...''

''I heard you and JJ talking, and you were right. Somebody did find dirt on Strauss, but it wasn't Hotch or Rossi.''

''It was you?''

''Bingo sweet peas.''

''And what did you find?'' asked Emily with a smile on her face. Any dirt on Strauss had to be good. She crossed her arms and listened attentively.

''She used be a pole dancer.''

''What? I was expecting something like she didn't file a report right, but a pole dancer? Garcia you are a genius!'' Emily explained.

''I know, I know. So anyway, I used my genius and made sure that Strauss knew somebody had found out.''

''How did you do that?''

''I sent a memo to her saying 'I know you were a pole dancer'.''

''Subtle.''

''And she gave us time off to keep me quiet. She probably suspects me anyway but there's no way of proving it.''

''Probably, you are the most likely suspect.''

''Me or Rossi.''

''Come on, Rossi probably frequented the club she used work in!''

''Probably, so are yo ok with me coming? I couldn't let you go alone, what if you got lost, or couldn't find him, or got murdered , or he was horrible and icky, or worse?''

''What's worse than me getting murdered Garcia?''

''Your dad is a farmer who kicks sheep.''

''Ok...I'm ok with you coming, you'll probably make it fun anyway.''

''Yay! Trust me dairy pie, if there's fun to be had in Ireland, Penelope Garcia will find it!''

''I'm sure you will,'' Emily smirked before saying goodbye to Garcia and getting into her car.

Four days later Emily picked Garcia up at her apartment and they drove to the airport. They had to fly to Dublin, as Cork Airport was tiny and only flew to other cities in Europe. From Dublin they flew onto Cork. Onboard the plane Garcia was looking out the window with utmost concentration. She hadn't looked away since they took off.

''See somethimg interesting Pen?'' Emily asked as Garcia started making noises.

''Everything's so...green,'' she said in awe as she continued staring out the window.

''Well it is called the Emerald Isle.''

''But seriously, all I can see is green. Green green green. Oooh a sheep! And even more green. It's amazing, you come from an awesome country Em.''

''Uh thanks Pen, we're nearly ready to land so you better move your head from the window unless you want to bang your forehead off it.''

''Right, it's so green...''

They landed and got a taxi to their hotel. In the taxi Garcia was still staring out the window. ''Where's all the green gone? It's just buildings now!'' she pouted as they drove into the city.

''It's not all green Garcia.''

''Then they should call it the mostly Emerald Isle With A Hint of Grey.''

''Right...''

''You know I looked up Cork, only like 190,000 people live in it. It's like a town, yet it's the second biggest city in Ireland. How fantastically messed up is that?''

''Well considering Ireland has only a population of four million, and the majority if those people live in Dublin or around it, that's not bad.''

''Did you swallow a guide book or something? Seriously where did all the knowledge come from Tetra Chin?''

''Tetra what?''

''Nevermind.''

''I thought I should find out a bit more about my country, seeing all I knew about it was that St Patrick came from there and they like Guinness.''

''Stereotyping. They can't all like Guinness. It's black and icky.''

''I know!''

They reached their hotel and made a plan of action. It was sightseeing tomorrow, shopping the next, daddy-seeking as Garcia liked to call it after that, then more shopping and so on.

Garcia went overboard on the whole tourist thing. In the city she found a gift shop and bought like half the shop. She walked out of it looking like a green monster. And then she bought so many Ireland related baby things for Henry. JJ would kill her.

Daddy-seeking day finally came. They had a taxi take them out to Cobh, and before they left Garcia found Oisín Fitzpatrick's current address. They also did a bit of digging on him. It was wrong, but Emily was curious. It turned out that he was a retired policeman, or garda, and had received a few honours. He was also a member of the Cork branch of the National Bureau of Criminal Investigation, almost like an Irish FBI.

''Wow this is uncanny Emily. You are a dead ringer for your mother, and your dad was in law enforcement and apparently has a dry and sarcastic sense of humour,'' Garcia remarked after she read an article online by one of his fellow officers praising him on his retirement. ''This is so weird.''

''I guess it's safe to say he's my dad then.''

''I think it is.''

They walked the short distance from Cobh's main street to his house and knocked on his door. ''You nervous Em?'' Garcia asked and rubbed Emily's arm soothingly.

''Very,'' she replied. Ten seconds later, a blonde woman about thirty years old answered the door. She had a small child in her arms. ''Hi, what can I do for you?'' she asked smiling in a faint Irish accent.

''Uh, is this Oisín Fitzpatrick's house?'' Emily asked. She hadn't expected anyone else to be here.

''Actually he's out at the moment. Can I take a message?''

''Uh, when will he be back?''

''Ooh...that could be a while. When he goes out he disappears and no-one hears from him. He could be gone an hour or he could be gone all day.''

''Right, when he gets back can you ring this number?'' she asked and handed the blonde woman a piece of paper with her number on it.

''Sure, who will I be asking for?''

''Emily, Emily Prentiss.''

''Ok Emily, and may I ask, what are you to my dad?''

**Ooh cliffhanger. Please review, I will forever be your virtual slave if you do:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. So I left you on a slight cliffhanger in the last chapter, but I promise all your questions will be answered in this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review.**

Chapter Six

Emily stared open-mouthed at the blonde woman, unsure of what to say. If Oisín Fitzgerald was her father, then that meant she was her half sister. So that meant there must be a step-mom somewhere too. And who was the kid in her arms?

''Uh...um...,'' was all she could manage.

''We're friends of his. We used work with him in the NBCI,'' Garcia said, covering for Emily.

''Oh, right. Well I'll call you when he comes back,'' the blonde woman said, although she didn't seem to believe them. Maybe it was their American accents. Or maybe it was Garcia's touristy looking 'Kiss Me I'm Irish,' shirt.

''Ok, thank you,'' Emily smiled weakly and the blonde shut the door. ''Did she really say he was her dad?'' Emily asked Garcia after they had walked away from the door.

''Ya-huh! That means she's your sister Em! And who was the kid in her arms?''

''I don't know...''

''How did I miss this? How did I not think to check if he had ever been married? It's such a simple thing, why didn't I check it?''

''Don't blame yourself Pen. I didn't think either. I just assumed he'd never married.''

''What are you going to tell him when he comes back?''

''The truth. There's not much else I can say. I didn't come all this way for nothing.''

''But then you'll have to tell her too.''

''I know, I came here expecting to find my dad, not a whole frickin' other family as well,'' Emily said. They had reached the seafront now and she stood facing the sea, watching the waves. ''It's gonna be a long day.''

They occupied themselves for the rest of the day, and Garcia dragged Emily around town, taking her to Heritage Museum, to a few shops, the cathedral and down to the pier to look at the cruise ships. She took exactly fifty-three pictures of the Titanic Memorial, and a few other statues. But Emily's head wasn't really in it. She prided herself on her compartmentalisation skills, but today these skills were failing her. Her mind kept bringing back the image of the woman, with the child in her arms. In the end Garcia got fed up with her.

''Oh come on Emily, just act like you're enjoying yourself! Please, for me?'' Garcia pouted, and did a puppy dog face. Damn that face could be persuasive, she must practice it in front of the mirror.

''I am enjoying myself.''

''No you are not.''

''I am, see I'm smiling.''

''That is a fake smile. A real Emily Prentiss smile is beautiful and radiant and glowing and a lot of other nice adjectives, but that one looks posed. It's not your natural smile.''

''Damn.''

''Yeah, I can read people too. It's not just you profilers. See Em look at the pretty boat. Doesn't that make you smile?'' Garcia said impatiently, waving her arms at the huge cruise ship that was currently docked there.

''It's just a boat Pen.''

''Just a boat? JUST A BOAT? That Emily Prentiss is one of the biggest, most luxurious cruise ships out there! It's magnificent, and you think it's just a boat?''

''Yeah, because it is just a boat.''

''Oh Emily, this is futile. What can I do to make you feel better?''

''Nothing, I just need this to be over.''

Half an hour later she got the call. Oisín Fitzgerald had arrived back, and Emily and Garcia quickly walked up to his house. Emily knocked on the door again and composed herself. She was going to meet her dad, and she wasn't sure if what she was feeling was fear or excitement or both.

The blonde woman answered the door again and said ''Hi, Emily isn't it? I told him about you, but he says he doesn't know you. What's really going on?''

''I promise I will explain everything later, but now I really have to talk to him. Can I?''

The blonde narrowed her eyes, almost as if she was considering Emily's question. ''Alright, I'll get him.''

She disappeared and emerged at the door again a few moments later with a man in his sixties, with blazing green eyes and dark hair that was rapidly turning grey. It was him. ''So you're the woman who wants to see me,'' he said and crossed his arms.

''Yeah, listen I really have to talk to you.''

''Shoot away.''

''In private?''

''Ok, why don't we go down beach?''

''Dad are you sure?'' the blonde woman asked, getting warier and warier of Emily by the minute.

''I'm sure Sorcha.'' So the blonde had a name. And he was definitely her dad.

''The beach would be fine,'' Emily said and herself and Oisín left the house and walked down to the beach. Sorcha watched them from the door, not going away until they turned a corner. Garcia followed them. ''In private Pen,'' Emily half-whispered, half-hissed.

''Oh sorry, I'm gonna go get some dinner ok?''

''Yeah ok.''

''And Em? Good luck,'' Garcia smiled and squeezed Emily's shoulder before heading off in the opposite direction.

''Your friend, she's...different,'' Oisín remarked as he lead Emily down to the rocky beach.

''That's one way of describing her. But she's nice, really nice.''

''Good, good. So, should I know you? My memory hasn't been great recently but if I met you I'd remember you, especially with a name like Prentiss, and a face as beautiful as that.'' Was he flirting with her? If he was that was just...wrong.

''Huh, you don't know me. But you might know of me.''

''Now you're just confusing me.''

''Have you ever heard the name Prentiss before?''

''It sounds familiar. But I can't place it.''

''What about Saoirse O' Connor?''

At that Oisín stopped dead in his tracks.

''How do you know about her?'' he asked, either anger or fear flaring in his eyes.

''She used work for an ambassador remember? Her name was Elizabeth Prentiss.''

''Oh.''

They had reached the beach now. The wind had increased as the day progressed, and it was blowing Emily's dark hair all around her. It was a cold wind, and sent shivers down her spine.

''Saoirse got pregnant. But she died during childbirth and gave her daughter to the ambassador.''

''What are you trying to make amends or something here?''

''I am that child Oisín, the woman I thought was my mother told me about a month ago. I didn't believe it, but I looked her up, and she has to be my mother. She has to be. She looks exactly like me.''

''She does, exactly like you.''

''And I asked the ambassador and you were the only person she could think of that had a possibility of being my father.''

Oisín sighed. ''I never thought this day would come.''

''So you are my father.''

''I am, unless she cheated on me but she wasn't the type to do that. We were in love, but we were young and when I found out she was pregnant, I ran. I couldn't face the prospect of being a father, I wasn't ready. I was just a child myself. I couldn't handle it so I ran away to my cousin's in Bantry for a while. When I came back, I found out she had died. I was heartbroken. And it toughened me up. I became ready to be a father. But you were gone. You had disappeared. You were the only link I had to her left, and you disappeared too. I moved on, met my wife, and had two kids. But I never forgot your mother, she was the love of my life. I love my wife, I really do, but she's not your mother.''

''You still love her.''

''I do, and I always have and I always will. She was one of a kind your mother, and I can tell just by looking at you that you're just like her. I'm sorry for abandoning her, and for abandoning you.''

''It's ok I guess, I love my life, I love my job, my friends, I'm happy.''

''And then to find out that your real mother is dead and you have a guy like me for a father.''

''You don't seem that bad.''

''You don't know me, you don't want to know me. I push people away, I don't let them in. I've either left everyone I love, or they've left me. I left your mother, my wife left me, my son left me, all I have left is my Sorcha.''

''You have me.''

''No offence pet, but I don't know you.''

''We can change that. I'm here for another week, we can spend time together, get to know each other.''

''You don't really want that.''

''All my life, I believed Ambassador Prentiss and her husband were my parents. I had a miserable childhood, they carted me off to new countries all the time and I never had any friends. I grew to hate them. And then I find out that they're not my family. My mother is dead, and all I have is you. I'm not going to let the opportunity to have a real family pass.''

''Emily-''

''Please? Can we just have lunch or dinner or something tomorrow? You're my dad, and I want to get to know you. I want to be normal for once, and have a real family.''

''I'll just end up hurting you.''

''I'm willing to take that chance. Please?''

The older man considered this for a while before smiling slightly. ''Alright, you are my daughter and you're the only thing I have of her left. It's worth a try.''

Emily broke into a full grin and threw herself into his arms. She hugged him for a short while before she realised what she was doing and pulled away. ''I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-''

''It's ok Emily. Now we better get back before Sorcha gets suspicious. She always thinks I'm off meeting prostitutes.''

''Huh, she's probably just worried about you.''

''She is, but she worries too much.''

''How do you think she'll react to me?''

''Honestly? Not well.''

''Oh. And if you don't mind me asking, who's the kid?''

''Her son Daithí.''

''So I'm an aunt?''

''Bet you wish you were never told now.''

**So some of you might be confused about the Irish names. Emily's mom, Saoirse, is pronounced Seersha and means freedom. There's no real English equivalent. Some of you might have heard of Saoirse Ronan. She is one of the reasons I picked the name. That and it was used in our Irish book the other day and I couldn't remember any others.**

**Her dad Oisín, is pronounced Ohsheen. Like Charlie Sheen. It means little deer. It really does. It's taken from an Irish legend, Oisín in Tír na nÓg. He was the son of an Irish chieftain Fionn McCumhail and went to this land with some one and in this land you could never grow old. It's kinda long so if you're interested enough look it up.**

**Her half-sister Sorcha, is pronouned Suraka and it's English translation is Sarah.**

**Her son Daithí is pronounced Dahee and it's English translation is David.**

**Hope that helped:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This one's a little bit shorter, but I assure there is still more twists and secret to come. I just have to find a way to put my ideas in words. **

**I have been trying to fit a cúpla focail (a couple of words) of Irish into the story (I don't know why, Irish is like my least favourite subject after PE and no-one likes it.) and I managed it in this chapter. I will out translations in italics next to the words so you don't get confused.**

**Irish isn't my strong point, mainly because even after ten years of learning it at school I still can't really speak it because they don't teach it properly at school. Wouldn't we be better off learning to apply Irish to everyday conversation instead of giving us biographies of Kylie Minogue? Anyway, most of this is done using Google Translate which can sometimes be wrong.**

**Please review!**

Chapter Seven

Emily and Oisín walked back up to the house, chatting casually about everything really. But their conversation was cut short as it started raining and they had to run home. Despite the weather, Sorcha was still standing at the door. She was leaning against the frame with her arms crossed and a look that a mother would use if she had caught her child sneaking back home after a night out.

''What did she want?'' she asked roughly, as she moved to let them in out of the rain.

''Sorcha, we have news to tell you,'' Oisín said calmly.

''Oh tell me you're not marrying her. She's way too young for you.''

''No it's not that. Sorcha it's best if you sat down.'' Sorcha reluctantly stepped out of the hallway and walked down int before entering a door on her left. Oisín beckoned for Emily to follow him and Emily down the hall.

Behind the door was a small, cosy sitting room, which was well lit and had a nice fire in the centre of the room. There was pictures of Oisín and Sorcha, and a few with her son Daithí on the walls, but none of his wife or her half-brother. Clearly each other was all they had.

Sorcha sat cross-legged on an armchair and waited for them to start talking. Oisín sat down on the old, but comfortable couch across from her and Emily joined him. ''Well?'' Sorcha asked.

''Sorcha, remember I told you about Saoirse O' Connor, the friend of mine who died about forty years ago?'' Oisín began.

''Yeah, what has she got to do with anything?''

''Saoirse was more than a friend. She got pregnant, but died while giving birth to the child. I ran away a few months before that because I couldn't face the idea of being a father at such a young age. Saoirse had no family that the child could go to, so the family she worked for took her. Emily here is that child.''

For a moment Sorcha was emotionless, but then anger flared behind her green eyes. ''What? She's your daughter? Her?''

''Sorcha, please if you'd just let me explain-''

''Explain what? Forty years ago you knocked up some girl who died during childbirth, and now all of a sudden the bastard child turns up? She's probably after your pension Dad!''

''I'm not,'' Emily tried to protest but she was cut off by a ranting Sorcha.

''I don't want to hear anything from you! I was suspicious of you, and I was right to be! You're not getting a penny of his money you gold-digging tramp!''

''Sorcha!'' Oisín scolded but the blonde was just getting started.

''And you! You're too stupid to realise that she's only after your money! She doesn't care about you! Just because you couldn't keep it in your pants when you were younger means you could lose everything!''

''Sorcha be quiet. She isn't like that.''

''Cá bhfios diut? Bhuel?'' ''_How do you know? Well?''_

''Sorcha, calma síos.'' _''Sorcha, calm down.''_

''Ní bheidh mé calma síos! Casann sí suas as an gorm agus tá súil agat dom a bheith calma faoi?'' ''_I won't calm down! She turns up out of the blue and you expect me to be calm about it?''_

Hearing the two of them argue in Irish was very uncomfortable for Emily, especially as she had no idea what they were saying. Languages were her thing, but Irish was one she couldn't include in her CV. It wasn't spoken outside of Ireland so there was no need to ever learn it.

''No, níl a fhios agam, ach tá súil agam duit a bheidh sibhialta di ar a laghad! Tá sí ag déanamh aon rud mícheart!'' _''No, I don't, but I expect you to at least be civil to her! She hasn't done anything wrong!''_

''Go dtí seo! Díreach tar éis fan, beidh sí scriú tú do gach rud a bhfuil tú!'' _''So far! Just you wait, she will screw you for everything you have!''_

''Sorcha stop sé nó beidh mé caith tú as an teach.'' _''Sorcha stop it or I will throw you out of the house.''_

''Tá tú ag roghnú í os mo.'' _You're choosing her over me.''_

''Níl mé, tú a bheith díreach neamhréasúnach. ''_I'm not, you're just being irrational.''_

''Nil mé sásta leis seo. Ní bheidh mé fáilte roimh a isteach sa teaghlach. Tá sí ach digger óir,'' Sorcha said before glaring at Emily and storming out of the room. _''I'm not happy with this. I will never welcome into the family. She's nothing but a gold digger.''_

''I'm sorry you had to hear that Emily. She's just shocked that's all,'' Oisín said as he turned back to Emily.

''It's ok, I had no idea what you were saying anyway. But from the sounds of it, none of it was good.''

''It wasn't really, and arguing in Irish was probably better. You didn't want to hear some of the things she said.''

''I'm sure I don't.''

''She will come around. She just doesn't like change, and after everything that happened before Daithí she thinks everyone is out to get her.''

''What happened before Daithí?''

''Damn, I shouldn't have said anything.''

''Why?''

''Well she doesn't like people knowing.''

''Knowing what?''

''She is probably going to kill me but you're part of the family and have a right to know. You may have noticed that there's no pictures of Daithí's father around.''

''I did, but I didn't really make anything of it. I thought they were separated.''

''She was raped Emily. The man who raped her is the father. It hit her hard, and she contemplated suicide after it. But then she found out she was pregnant, and I just about managed to persuade her to keep the child. Daithí is the only thing that keeps her going. If she never had him I'm sure I'd have lost her.''

''Oh, I didn't know, I shouldn't have-''

''It's ok Emily. Most people know that she was raped.''

''Did they ever catch who did it?''

''No they didn't. In her statement she said he had a mask on so she didn't know who it was or could she give a description of what he looked like.''

''No wonder she's so tense, anyone would be after that. And knowing he's still out there...''

''That's why I try my best to protect her. We're close and she's obviously wary of anyone that comes in. That's why she's like that around you.''

''I understand.''

''Add that to the fact that she doesn't get on with her mother or her new husband, or that we haven't heard from her brother in years, means that she's a troubled girl.''

''I'm sorry.''

''It's alright Emily, I just try my best to protect her. She's vulnerable and although she's too stubborn to admit it, she needs help.''

**Just so you know, I had them arguing in Irish because they didn't want Emily to hear, ok?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so Sorcha's secret was revealed in the last chapter, and will be expanded on in this one. I know I probably should have put a warning on the last one that there was mentions of rape, but I can do it for this one. Warning: Mentions of rape. There, all better. Also, Sorcha is less of a bitch in this, and you will find out why she's reluctant about new family members. It's getting darker...**

Chapter Eight

Emily left her father's house at twelve o' clock. She had stayed for dinner and they talked for a few hours afterwards, but not once did Sorcha reappear. She stayed hidden.

She went back to her hotel and to her surprise Garcia was still up. ''How'd it go?'' she asked excitedly as Emily opened the door. Garcia was so excited she nearly knocked Emily over.

''Whoa, it went well, I think. He's really nice and we're meeting again tomorrow. But my sister is a bit of a problem,'' Emily answered and threw herself onto her bed. She was tired and needed rest.

''Is she the blonde one? She seemed nice at first but then she got icky.''

''She wasn't too thrilled to find out she has a long lost half-sister.''

''How mad was she?''

''So mad she had an argument with Oisín in Irish.''

''Ooh that's bad. Who was the kid?''

''Her son, Daithí or something.''

''You have a nephew too?''

''And a brother but he lives with Oisín's ex-wife.''

''Wow, you have a whole family over here.''

''I know, it's surreal.''

''So what exactly is your sister's problem?''

''Well, it's complicated.''

''I hack computers and systems for a living. Some of those codes are extremely complex. I'm sure I can handle this.''

''Well ok, even though I really shouldn't be telling you. After her mom and Oisín split, all they've had is each other. But then she got raped and felt really fragile. That's how she has Daithí. She was fairly broken up about it and relied on her dad for strength. They're all they have, and for me to come in is hard for her. She thinks I'm going to steal him.''

''Oh my god, now I feel guilty for calling her icky.''

''I still think I can reach out to her though, help her.''

''I know you can, because you're Emily Prentiss and you're amazing and it's not like you've never done it before.''

''Yeah, good night Garcia. I'm wrecked.''

''Ok, good night chicken bunny.''

Emily fell asleep with a lot of thoughts in her head last night. How could she help Sorcha? Would she ever be willing to accept her? Would she get to know her nephew? What kind of relationship would she have with her dad? Why did Garcia call her a chicken bunny? So many thoughts, but she couldn't stay awake long enough to sort through them all.

In the morning she ate breakfast at the hotel and got a taxi out to Cobh again in the morning. She left Garcia to do Garcia things and travelled the now familiar path to her father's house. One of the reason she liked her dad so much was because he was real, everything about him was genuine, what you see is what you get. The Prentiss' were so fake, all actions outside the home were put on, like they were actors. When you looked into a Prentiss' eyes you saw a cold, hard but determined stare. When you looked into his you saw warmth and love and genuine care. Emily knew he already cared for her more in the short time he knew her than the Prentiss' ever did or could.

She knocked on the door and her father answered, with a smile on his face, a genuine one, not a put on one. He let her in and took her into the kitchen. Sorcha was sat at the kitchen table with Daithí in her arms, and as soon as she saw Emily she made to leave but Oisín blocked her path. ''Sit down Sorcha, I want you to listen,'' he commanded. She sat down quietly with no objection.

Oisin sat in the seat across from her and gestured for Emily to sit down too. When everyone was settled Oisín spoke. ''Ok, I know you aren't exactly wild about having Emily here Sorcha but she's part of the family. She's your sister. You can't ignore her even though you want to.''

''I ignored Seán,'' she said defiantly.

''Seán's different. But Emily, she's getting used to this too. It's hard for her. She only found out about us last month. For all her life she thought her family were completely different people, so coming here must be hard for her. And then to be treated the way you're treating her-''

''I have my reasons!'' Emily quickly averted her gaze. The conversation was getting awkward again.

''Look Sorcha, all I'm asking is that you get to know her, spend some time with her, talk to her. She's only here for a few more days.''

''But she'll be back, won't you?'' Sorcha asked looking at Emily who was staring at her all of a sudden interesting show. ''Mmm?'' she asked looking up half-smiling at Sorcha who was glaring at her with fire in her eyes. The smile dropped. If looks could kill, she would be dead by now.

''You'll come back won't you? You'll visit?''

''Well, if you're not comfortable with me here, I'll stay away.''

''No, Emily you won't. I want you to visit,'' Oisín said, glaring at Sorcha who just glared back. It was amazing that she appeared so nice when they first met.

''Oh well, ok if you want me to...''

''Good. Now I have to go to the shops, Sorcha you and Emily will be alright alone won't you?''

''No! Don't leave me here alone with her!''

''You will? Great! I won't be long. Have fun you two, but stay away from the cooker,'' he said as he escaped out the door, leaving Emily and Sorcha alone.

Both women turned to look at each other and held each other's gaze for a few moments before looking away awkwardly. Wow, this was going to be hard.

Sorcha went to leave the kitchen but found that Oisín had locked it. She tried the sitting room door too but it was also locked. They were trapped, together, in the kitchen with no way out. ''Great, he locked us in,'' Sorcha sighed after trying the door for the fifth time.

''He locked us in? Oh,'' Emily said, unsure of what to say. One word could set her off and to be honest, she was scared of her.

''Sly of him, trying to get us to talk. What does he expect? For us to be best of friends and to be telling each other our deepest secrets by the time he's back?''

''He said he wouldn't be long.''

''God, you don't really believe that do you? He'll be away for hours! It isn't the first time he did, he pulled the same stunt when Seán and I were fighting.''

''What did Seán do?'' Emily asked. Sorcha turned and looked at her and Emily immediately regretted it. ''I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry.''

''It's ok I guess, he probably hasn't even left and is just standing outside the door and won't let us out until we hug or something. Seán is the family black sheep.''

''How?'' Emily asked and sat down across from Sorcha.

''He got hooked on drugs, cocaine to be exact. His habit got really bad, that's why dad and mom split up. He ended up stealing from us and mom and dad were at war over it. But then he OD and everyone was sorry for him. But I wasn't really. It was his own fault, it wasn't like he was murdered or attacked or-''

''Raped?'' Emily said, causing Sorcha to look up.

''He told you?''

''Sorcha I'm sor-''

''Why should you be sorry? For once this wasn't your fault! It's his! He knew I was uncomfortable with the amount of people that knew and then he goes and tells you?''

''Sorcha, I think he told me because-''

''Because you're family?''

''No, because I'm a woman too. He wants to help but he can't. He doesn't know what it's like.''

''Huh, I should have known there was some ulterior motive.''

''He just wants the best for you.''

''I know, he just has a funny way of showing it.''

''Is that why you're so against Seán? Because when he OD, no-one paid attention to you. They were focusing on him, instead of you?''

''What are you, some kind of mind reader?''

''Oh no,'' Emily said slightly smiling. ''I'm a profiler, I'm trained to study human behaviour.''

''Right...but yeah, that's the reason. People had just found out, mom and her new husband had come down to see me, and next thing Seán ODs and everyone forgets about me, because I'm not the one who almost died,'' she said with contempt.

''What they did was wrong. After being raped, a woman needs people around her, to support her. Being ignored in favour of the drug addict brother is not what you needed.'' Sorcha stared at her in amazement. ''I uh, meet a lot of rape victims in my line of work.''

''Oh, I just felt like everyone preferred him, like he was more important. People are more willing to talk about drug addiction than rape, and it made me feel ashamed.''

''I know, and it shouldn't have happened.''

''No it shouldn't! I should have stood up to him, I shouldn't have let him do that to me!''

''Sorcha you can't blame yourself for what that man did.''

''Yes I can.''

''You can't. None of it's your fault.''

''Emily you don't understand,'' Sorcha said as tears started to form in her eyes. ''I should have told the police.''

''You did.''

''I didn't tell them everything.''

''What do you mean?''

''I know who raped me, and he did it more than once.''

''Who was it?'' Emily asked her eyes growing wide. If the situation wasn't so horrible, she'd be happy Sorcha was finally opening up to her.

''My step-father,'' Sorcha admitted, and broke into a sob.

Emily was shocked, for want of a better word. What had she gotten herself into? She turned and looked towards Sorcha's son Daithí playing in the corner. He was the product of Sorcha being raped by her step-father. She had encountered stuff like this, and worse, at work everyday, but this hit her harder. It was her own sister.

She turned her eyes away from Daithí, who she could never look the same at again, and back to Sorcha who was trying her best to hide her tears. But she was failing, so Emily moved over closer to her and wrapped her arms around her, trying to comfort the troubled sister she had just met, and who had told her something no-one else knew.

**Aww poor Sorcha. But at least they're bonding, even if it's not the best way to go about it. I plan on having Emily arrest the step-dad and kick his ass because to me that's something she'd do. What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's chapter nine. Again there's mentions of rape, and some action scenes in this. Thanks guys for all your reviews, keep doing it!**

Chapter Nine

When Oisín returned two hours later he was surprised to find the house quiet. No screaming, no shouting, no arguing, nothing. He turned the key and let himself into the kitchen expecting to find Emily and Sorcha glaring at each other but the kitchen was empty. He tried the sitting room but it was empty too. He next moved on to the bedrooms, and it was in Daithí's bedroom that he found them.

They were both sitting on the floor, playing with Daithí and acting as if they liked each other, or at least were trying to like each other. They each had smiles on, although he could just sense something was off. But those feelings were pushed aside by his paternal instinct as he smiled as he watched his two daughters finally bond.

''Oh hi Dad,'' Sorcha smiled as she turned her head and saw him standing at the doorway. ''You took your time.''

''I know sorry. I got lost. You two seem to be getting along well.''

''Yeah, we got talking and Emily's not as bad as I thought she was.''

''Well seeing as you thought I was a gold digger I'm not sure that's much of a compliment,'' Emily joked.

''Oh, well I'm happy to see you getting on. I'll just be in the kitchen ok?'' Oisín said and left, leaving Emily and Sorcha alone again.

''Well he seemed to buy that,'' Sorcha said and stood up.

''Yeah, he's not as smart as I gave him credit for,'' agreed Emily and she picked up Daithí and went to join Sorcha who was sitting on the bed. ''Why didn't you ever tell him about your step-dad Saoirse?''

''Because he would kill him. Literally kill him. As much as I hate the vile monster I can't let my dad kill him. And he would get sent to jail, even if he deserves it,'' Sorcha explained as Emily looked at her compassionately.

''You can't keep this to yourself Sorcha.''

''I didn't. You know. He knows.''

''Sorcha we have to tell the police, he has to be punished for what he did to you.''

''I can't, I can't bring it up again. I finally escaped him when Seán OD and I used him as an excuse to stop seeing mom. And when I didn't see her, I didn't see him. I haven't seen him in two years,'' she said sadly and started playing with a lock of Daithí's hair. ''I never want to see him again Emily.''

''You don't have to, I can report him for you. I work for the FBI, I'm sure they'll listen to me.''

''But I'd still have to face him in court, if he even gets there. All the bruises have faded.''

''But they know you were raped.''

''But I didn't tell them the truth did I? They'll ask why I didn't tell them that it was him back then. They'll ask why I didn't report it sooner. I can't do that again. And I can't do it to dad or mom either. Imagine what she would be like if she found out her husband was raping her daughter. And I can't do it you either.''

''Why did you report it?''

''I found out I was pregnant. Dad found the box and he asked me about it. I had to tell him the truth, he'd probably ask to meet the father.''

''Saoirse you can't let him get away with it.''

''I can't bring it up again Emily.'' Emily wanted to help her sister. She couldn't let her live in fear, and knowing that he was still out there meant she would be doing exactly that. And she couldn't withhold information. She was an FBI agent, it was her duty to report this, and if Saoirse wasn't going to do it, she would have to.

She extended her stay in Ireland by a few more days, while Garcia went back home. She spent everyday with her new family, getting to know them and integrating them into her lives. But while she really wanted to spend time with her family, she had another motive for extending her stay. She was trying to find information on the step-father. Just by dropping random mentions of him into conversation, she found out his name was Frank Dwyer, and he and Sorcha's mom lived in Limerick, about two hours from Cork.

She had sneakily found out his address by peeking at Oisín's address book while he wasn't looking. She was certain Sorcha was telling the truth to her. Like herself, Sorcha was a fairly emotionless person, and the only times she showed emotion was when she was with her son, and when she talked about her abuse.

One day she said she'd be over late as she had to wave her friend off at the airport. But Garcia had left two days ago. In reality she visited the police station and reported Frank Dwyer. She knew Sorcha would probably hate her for this, but she couldn't let him get away with this. She told them she was an FBI agent, and could help with the arrest. After endless persuading they reluctantly agreed to Emily's request.

That night Emily and ten members of An Garda Siochána's most elite travelled to Limerick to the home of Frank Dwyer. Emily knocked on the door first, and luckily Frank answered the door. She explained who she was, and said she washere to see Seán. Also luckily Seán and his mother were away, leaving Frank alone.

He said they would be gone a while and told her to come back tomorrow but Emily wouldn't listen. She smiled sweetly and practically invited herself in. But once inside the house her demeanor changed. The smiled dropped and she stared coldly at Frank, who was visibly getting uncomfortable. ''So, coffee?'' he offered.

''Drop it Frank. I know why you're uncomfortable. You think Sorcha confided in me about your sick, perverted actions. Well guess what Frank? She did. I'm not here to see Seán Frank, I'm here to arrest you.''

Frank's eyes turned hard and his mouth turned into a snarl. ''I knew there was something suspicious about you,'' he hissed and edged over closer to her slowly. Emily didn't move, she just returned his icy glare.

''So you're admitting it?''

''I'm not admitting anything,'' he said and continued his slow movement towards her. Emily reached for the cuffs she had on her belt, but in the split second she took her eyes off him he dashed over to her and had his hand on her throat. ''Nothing's going to happen dear. Now put those cuffs back on your belt,'' he commanded.

''Is that what you did to her? Grab her by the throat so she couldn't move? And if she struggled you squeezed tighter, blocking her ability to breathe?''

Frank tightened his grip on Emily's neck and she found it getting harder to breathe. ''I never laid a finger on Sorcha.''

''That's not what she says.''

''She's a lying whore! She came on to me, practically begged me for it, but I didn't take her up on her offer. I couldn't do that to my wife, I love her.''

''Love her so much that you'll rape her daughter?''

Frank growled and tightened his grip on her throat again. Emily was starting to choke but he was squeezing harder. He was trying to kill her. In an instinctive reaction she kicked him in the groin and he released his grip. She kicked him again, harder and he fell to the floor. Emily dived on top of him and tried to cuff him but he quickly spun around and pushed her off, sending her crashing into a coffee table.

She hit her head, and everything was slightly blurry, but she knew for certain he climned on top of her and wrapped his hands around her neck again. She couldn't see clearly enough to kick him again, so her hand searched around desperately until she found a glass ornament that had fallen off the coffee table when she crashed into it. She grabbed it and hit him across the head with it, knocking him off of her. The glass crushed in her hand, but she ignored her pain and focused on his.

He wasn't unconscious, but he was in pain and wasn't moving. She would have thought he was unconscious if it wasn't for the slight groan he was making. She quickly cuffed him, no sooner had she done that, the team who came with her broke down the door and ran to her side.

''We heard crashes. Are you ok?'' the leader asked as he saw her bloody hand.

''Yeah I'm ok, it's just a cut. I cuffed him,'' she said. She was still a little dizzy and her head hurt like hell.

''Yeah you did, good job. Take him away boys,'' the leader commanded and two of the team dragged Frank Dwyer off the floor and started taking him out to the car.

''Wait! I have to talk to him first,'' Emily said and was helped to her feet by the team leader. She stumbled over to Frank and looked him dead in the eye. ''You won't get away with this Frank. You're going away for a long time.'' Frank didn't say anything, he just let the police take him away.

**There will definitely be one more chapter, maybe two, I'll have to see where this goes. But just to let you know, if you thought that it was going to be all smiles and sunshine from now on, you're very wrong...**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's the last chapter. I know I should have updated yesterday but I wanted to leave you waiting for the finale. How evil am I? Another reason I didn't update is because I already have my next idea and I got really excited about it and almost forgot about this. Next one's about Emily(again) if any of you are interested. God, I'm an Emily Prentiss maniac. But it'll also have JJ. I like to forget CBS ever got rid of those two in my stories.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that you enjoyed the whole story. **

Chapter Ten

Eventually Emily had to return to America. She still had a life and job in America and couldn't stay in Ireland forever. She left on good terms with her dad, who had gone ballistic when he found out about Frank. So ballistic he invaded the police station and threatened to kill him.

Sorcha on the other hand was mad at first, but she calmed down, and more than once broke down in Emily's arms as she dealt with the thought of the trial. Emily promised her she would be back for it, and would do everything in her power to send him down.

Frank confessed to the accusations right away. He didn't see any other way out of it, his wife would never look at him the same anyway. It was the right thing to do.

Emily was seen off at the airport by Oisín, Sorcha and Daithí at the airport. Poor Daithí was still getting strange looks from people. The poor kid had no idea he was the product of evil. She landed back home in America and everything seemed strange and different. Almost wrong.

Her apartment was almost foreign to her, and it felt weird for it to be so empty. She was used to having people around and she started getting lonely. She missed them like crazy, even if she had only known them about two weeks, but she had bonded with them and had an immediate connection.

Garcia noticed her sad mood and and visited her often, usually dragging Morgan with her as they were still the only two that knew. She was grateful for this, Garcia could make anyone happy.

But a month later she was back in Ireland again for the trial of Frank Dwyer. Thankfully he was sent down for twenty five years, given how the abuse was repeated. His confession was the only thing that got him convicted, given how Sorcha held back information for so long. She was lucky he got time at all.

Sorcha found the trial hard, naturally, and cried a lot. She tried to stay strong and the only person she would cry in front of was Emily. In court she would not show Frank fear. She was strong and tried not to cry, Emily was so proud of her.

Emily stayed that time for three weeks, Garcia found more dirt on Strauss and used it for their advantage again. Who would ever think that Strauss had a boob job? She bonded more with her family, and gotten very attached to them. It was like she had known them all her life. She even got over the strangeness she felt every time she looked at Daithí and was the doting aunt he never had.

Over the next few months she made frequent visits, using up all the valuable vacation time she had saved up. She had like twenty weeks, she never went away on vacation. So her team started getting very suspicious when she frequently disappeared. There was a number of theories on it. Rossi believed she was sick of work, JJ thought she had a boyfriend overseas or at the other side of the country and Reid thought she was just tired. They were all so wrong.

Emily wanted to tell them the truth, but she couldn't-yet. She wasn't ready, but when the time came she would. She was just waiting for that time.

On her most recent visit over Emily noticed that Oisín was quite pale and got tired quite easily. He didn't have as much energy as he used to and he also lost weight he didn't have to lose. Emily was getting worried and asked him what was going on. ''Oisín are you ok? I've noticed something was up with you? Are you ill?''

Oisín looked at Emily and told her to sit down. He sighed and took her hand. He traced his thumb across the back of her hand as he spoke. ''Emily remember when I first met you I said I'd hurt you?''

''Yeah, I just thought you were afraid of getting to know me.''

''No, that wasn't the reason. I am going to hurt you, and I can't help it. I should have told you earlier, but I didn't want to ruin the time we had-''

''Oisín.''

''I'm dying Emily. I've had terminal liver cancer for over a year now. That's what I meant when I said I'd hurt you. I'm going to die, and by the looks of it it'll be pretty soon.''

Emily stared open-mouthed at her father. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. Oisín wiped it away with his thumb and looked her in the eyes. ''No, you can't be, I just met you. You can't be dying,'' Emily said, trying to convince herself that this wasn't real. He wasn't dying. He wasn't dying. He wasn't dying. He couldn't be. He was her father, he was invincible. He couldn't be dying.

''I'm sorry Emily. I should have told you earlier, and I asked Sorcha to keep it to herself and I shouldn't have. I'm reall sorry Emily,'' he said sincerely.

Emily took a breath and composed herself. She normally didn't let people see her like this. She was usually composed and reserved, but this had taken her by surprise. She felt like her breath had been taken from her and she had been knocked off her feet. She couldn't breathe. ''How long have you got left?'' she eventually managed to ask.

''Not long. The doctor said I'd be getting tired and weaker in the last few weeks.''

''Weeks? No. No this can't be.''

''I'm sorry Emily.''

''But you can't die. I just met you and now it's going to be taken from me,'' Emily said as she held back tears.

''You finally told her?'' Sorcha asked from the doorway. She too looked like she was holding back tears.

''It wasn't right to hold it back from her for so long. And I had to tell her instead of she finding out suddenly Sorcha,'' Oisín said.

''I know, I'm sorry for not telling you Emily,'' Sorcha said as a tear finally escaped her eye. ''Is it really only a few weeks?'' she asked through tears.

''I think so. It's not long.'' The three of them then sat in silence at the kitchen table. Oisín grabbed both of his daughter's hands and silently vowed to take care of them from up above. He was glad he found Emily, he loved her like he had known her his entire life, and she and Sorcha could support each other when he was gone. But he hated she had so little time to understand it all. He had accepted a long time ago that he was going to die. So had Sorcha. But Emily had just heard, and it was likely by the time she accepted it he would be gone.

* * *

><p>Emily returned back to Quantico a few days later and went to Hotch's office requesting she have the next month off. Hotch was confused. ''Prentiss you've been taking a lot of time off lately. Is there a reason?''<p>

''I'd prefer not to talk about it sir.''

''I'm sorry Prentiss, but for time off for such a long time I need a reason.''

''I found out that the ambassador isn't my mother. My real dad lives in Ireland. My mom died giving birth to me. I try to visit him and my sister as much as I can. I recently found out my dad is dying. And he hasn't long left. So I want to spend his final weeks with him.''

Hotch was stunned to say the least. ''Take all the time you need,'' he said and Emily left his office fighting tears. Every time she thought of it she cried, she couldn't help it. It was becoming harder and harder for her to keep back the tears so she went to the one person who would understand. Garcia.

She had told Garcia and only Garcia as soon as she heard that her father was dying. Garcia was there for her, provided a shoulder to cry on, and even cried herself. She liked Emily's family. She had only seen a small amount of them but from the stories Emily told they sounded nice.

Emily knocked on Garcia's door and walked in without waiting for an answer. ''Hey! Just because you knock doesn't mean you can barge in to the Office Of All-OMG Emily are you ok?'' Garcia asked as Emily threw herself down onto a chair and started crying.

''Hotch gave me time off Garcia.''

''That's good isn't it?'' Garcia asked as she rubbed circles on Emily's back.

''I wish he didn't have to give me time off.''

''I know chicken I know. But I'm here for you ok? Any time you need a good cry my shoulder is available. See this one right here,'' she said pointing to her shoulder. ''I will polish it every day so it's cry-ie fresh.''

''Ha, thaks Garcia,'' Emily smiled weakly.

* * *

><p>Emily returned to Ireland and spent Oisín last few days with him. Emily, Sorcha and Daithí spent all their time doing things he always wanted to do and tried to make his last few weeks as happy as possible.<p>

But his condition quickly deteriorated. He started getting weaker than he already was and needed help doing basic things. He slept a lot, and his skin was cold to touch. Emily and Sorcha knew his time was nearly up, and looked after him attentively. He wanted to die in his own home, and they stood by his request.

One day he could hardly keep his eyes open. He was falling fast, and probably had only a few hours, maybe even less. Emily and Sorcha stayed by his bedside all day as he slept. They held each other's hands as they waited for the inevitable.

He woke up at about four o' clock. Emily and Sorcha both held their breath as he tried to speak. ''So...Sor...Sorcha. Take...take care of Daithí. You...you can do it by you...yourself. You...you can. Emily...look after Emily...help each other. Emily..I'm...I'm...I'm sorry.'' Those were the last words he said before he closed his eyes again. His breathing slowed down gradually and became irregualr before stopping. Emily checked his pulse and there was nothing. She turned to Sorcha who already knew what she would find. Sorcha patted her dad's hand and kissed his forehead and Emily did the same. Tears were flowing freely now as they hugged each other, trying to console each other. Emily called the ambulance soon after to take him away.

* * *

><p>Garcia came over for the funeral to support Emily. She had told Hotch and Morgan and they both said to express their condolensces to Emily. Emily and Sorcha stood side by side at the burial, putting up a united front. He got a guard's funeral and there was a lot of people there. It didn't make them feel any better.<p>

Sorcha was uncomfortable staying in the house alone and Emily brought her back to America with her. They sold Oisín's house and started fresh in America. Sorcha bought herself a little apartment in New York and got a job. There was no jobs in DC. Emily visited her sister and nephew as often as she could.

She finally got comfortable with telling the team the truth. They were all supportive of her and helped her through her grief.

But it was still pretty much the same as before. She had no family in Ireland, her dad was dead, she couldn't visit him. Sure her sister was in New York, but she didn't get a chance to visit her often. She was too busy. She hated herself inside for it but she couldn't help it. She had used up all her vacation time visiting them in Ireland.

So when Emily returned home after work she still returned to an empty apartment. She couldn't call up her parents and talk, Sorcha was great but she didn't really understand. Emily was dying inside that her family had been taken away from her so quickly, but still, she never regretted finding out the truth.

**Aww:( For my favourite character I do like torturing Emily. Thanks so much for all your reviews and comments and alerts and stuff like that. Don't forget to review, it's the last chapter you have to review!**


End file.
